


Goodnight Bunker

by zaffre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: SPN version of "Goodnight Moon" featuring the bunker for the A Supernatural Treasury.





	Goodnight Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



In the great Lebanon bunker

There was a telescope

A warded dungeon

And a Batcave full of –

 

A table with lovingly-carved initials

And a silver blade belonging to an angel who stayed

And a golden spear

And a fridge full of beer

And a motor pool with a black car

And a trunk with a rocket launcher and crowbar

And a massive glowing map

And a moose taking a nap

And thousands of dusty books and a red-haired witch and some ancient kitsch

And a squirrel in a dead-guy robe who was saying, “Son of a bitch!”

 

Goodnight bunker

Goodnight table with lovingly-carved initials

Goodnight telescope

And the warded dungeon

Goodnight blade

Goodnight angel who stayed

Goodnight spear

Goodnight beer

Goodnight black car

Goodnight crowbar

Goodnight glowing map

Goodnight moose taking a nap

Goodnight books

Goodnight witch

Goodnight crossroads demon-turned-king

Goodnight kitsch

Goodnight to the squirrel in the dead-guy robe saying, “Son of a bitch!”

Goodnight Heaven

Goodnight Hell

Goodnight to the Earth as well

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rhyming is so much harder than I remember from intro to poetry.


End file.
